1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of hand tools, and more specifically to tableware and flatware.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention concerns also tools and do-it-yourself.
Tableware articles—forks, knives, spoon and the like—are integral devices. Some are moulded out of metal; other comprise a plastic handle moulded a metal tool.
There is a need for a hand tool, that could provide interchangeability to such hand tools.